


【青存】20岁不要经常通宵

by meimengtu3m



Category: PUBG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimengtu3m/pseuds/meimengtu3m
Summary: 时间线2019.09.27，很雷很脏快跑啊。
Relationships: 青存 - Relationship





	【青存】20岁不要经常通宵

——

太长时间没见面了，蒲家豪看着手机里距离上一次见面的倒计时蓝得有些压抑，好在左滑页面就是微信聊天窗口，一点不花里胡哨的白色气泡只有一行字，一如既往的霸道：「晚上出来吃饭」。蒲家豪算了又算时间刚刚够洗个头洗个澡，好长一段时间只能隔着屏幕谈网恋，来之不易的约会更要好好珍惜。

直播里说了好一些骚话，蒲家豪心机哼哼地开了点美颜，说到“干个通宵”后才能恰到好处地掩饰住马诗恒细框眼镜下薄红的耳根。广角作用甚微的前置镜头最多只能框住他们的肩膀，出租车的后座也并不狭窄，两个人还是非得要坐一起——蒲家豪厚着脸皮往马诗恒旁边蹭，还要趁镜头拍不到，在座椅上反扣住马诗恒的五根手指。

电竞选手，有双好看的手这多正常，尤其是这手还这么好牵。

吃了饭还是要有点别的活动，刚刚还在车上的时候马诗恒就已经避着镜头打了好几个哈欠了，更别说吃了饭后还要提起精神去网吧打游戏。蒲家豪刷开旁边酒店房门的时候已经两点多了，前台将两张房卡递给他的时候还带着点鼓励的微笑，看得他有点心里发麻，反思了一下自己脸上是不是明晃晃写着司马昭三个字。

他们从感应处刷了房卡后发出“嘀”声开始接吻，监控不会管一对情侣情到浓时的亲密。其实两个人对情事都不大有经验，试验对象从早前在皇族时就是彼此，当时还只是缩在一个被窝里互相给对方打飞机的关系，第一次开荤还是在两年前。生日时间相差不久的两个人决定堆在一天，上一秒还在收拾吃完小蛋糕的残局，马诗恒吃了小半个黑森林就偃旗息鼓，还是觉得这种甜食不太行，下一秒蒲家豪就把他按在沙发上睡了，连安全套和润滑剂都是从包里临时掏出来的，比较像早有预谋。

当时马诗恒肚子上还能捏着点软肉，不大出门的小马把自己养得肤白人靓，蒲家豪给他口的时候喜欢咬他两口，虽然会挨打，但看着泛红的牙印还是很能满足幼稚男人的占有欲的。

大床房的床软得有些舒服，马诗恒像嵌在一团云里，讲道理对上床这件事这么多年过去了质量还是有所提高的，至少比起当年的沙发来说属实是好上了不少。蒲家豪拿膝盖顶了下马诗恒，催促他赶紧把衣服脱了，叨叨着什么春宵一刻值千金。马诗恒脱掉套头的短袖丢到一边，相当诚恳地损蒲家豪：“我们像两个偷情的。”

蒲家豪凑过去蹭马诗恒额角，在他耳边说话都带着股骚气：“宝宝要是喜欢这种，那我也不是不可以。今天老公不在家吗，想起来给我打电话？”马诗恒实在无语地把蒲家豪的头推开，这人顺杆爬的能力早已修炼得炉火纯青，且只针对他一个人使用技能，简直防不胜防。

不过马诗恒心念一转，既然这人想我绿我自己，那也实在是不好拒绝：“对啊，他不在，这才轮得到你。”蒲家豪被噎得喉头一哽，这人长大一岁了万万没想到净也把技能点全部点在怼他上，整得他一时之间还有些接不上话。

说不要脸，那就得将不要脸进行到底，蒲家豪也不跟他再占口头便宜，脱裤子的时候顺便把裤兜里揣的润滑丢在床上，故意精准扔在马诗恒手边。两个人偷偷摸摸搞对象也不是两三天的事了，饶是如此，马诗恒还是为蒲家豪不带套就来睡他的行为感到什么叫真实的不要脸：“这在外面，也没带多的衣服，你为什么，不带套？”

蒲家豪狂妄且毫无廉耻：“我今天不仅不带套，我还要内射，你完了。”

接吻像过电，心猿意马的抚慰在炽热情事里的作用杯水车薪，蒲家豪的手在马诗恒胸口那点少女一样柔软的乳肉间揉捏，摸得马诗恒腰眼酸软，不甘示弱地隔着一层薄薄的布料磨蹭坠着的性器。最近一段时间忙的事情太多，马诗恒瘦了有不少，可好在屁股上那二两肉摸起来的手感还是一样丰盈，蒲家豪倒了一下手，又在臀丘上留恋不去，对马诗恒幼稚的挑逗不为所动。

他手从内裤边探进去，干脆先把马诗恒剥光了摸，暖黄的光打在马诗恒身上像腾起一层色情的雾，大概是环境太让人分神，竟真有股偷情的意味。蒲家豪不大想把时间耗费在前戏上，只休这一个晚上，怎么样干个爽比较重要。他先是推开了润滑剂的盖子，为了情趣而制造的香精味让马诗恒皱了一下鼻子，草莓味显然让他觉得娘唧唧的。

这几天上海正在秋日降温的天气算不上暖和，润滑剂倒在蒲家豪掌心还有些凉。在这一方面他还是很愿意做个人的，黏稠的液体在手上捂了一会儿，带了点温度后才往马诗恒臀缝里抹。饶是这样，马诗恒还是不太习惯地拧了下腰，蒲家豪索性跪上床把他的胯按住，强硬地将手指在洞口徘徊润湿。

好容易能进根手指，蒲家豪干脆恶劣地将润滑剂管口塞进肛口，没轻没重地挤了好些进去，马诗恒终于觉得真正害臊起来了，这和被内射的感觉有什么区别？何况屁股下一片黏腻，怪异到了极点，他实在是没忍住要骂人，脚也蹬在蒲家豪肩头：“你他妈的，一天天，想这么花？”蒲家豪不以为耻反以为荣，握着他脚踝反而把他的腿分得更开，门户大开的姿势让马诗恒干脆遮住了自己的脸。

看不见脸有什么意思？不过蒲家豪有的是办法折腾马诗恒，穴里全是润滑带来的水，摸起来色情又淫荡，像是坐实了偷情的交媾，被外面的姘头操得汁水横流，还没插进去就湿了个透。蒲家豪将手指伸进去抠弄，两根修长的手指捻着腺点揉捏，搞得马诗恒下意识并拢了大腿根，看起来却像是相当受用地把作乱的手夹紧。

蒲家豪操进去的时候马诗恒实在没忍住，喘气声和心跳一样漏了一拍，还有闲心想这屏息方式挺好用，只是走神一瞬就被蒲家豪深顶一下，叫床声都带着颤。蒲家豪拉着马诗恒的手摸到后面，另一只手强硬地按着他的胯：“努努力啊宝宝，没吃完呢。”

性器像烫手一样，马诗恒拧侧着腰去看，又忍不住把手往回抽，很长一段时间不做爱，那根鸡巴像是能操进更深的地方，把芯子里的水统统捣出来，把他的屁股操开，变成蒲家豪专属的肉套子。

凿进去的角度太刁钻，加上蒲家豪存心不让马诗恒好过，深浅力度纯粹靠心情来，更让马诗恒不知道下一次究竟是顶哪里，腿根也并起来挡着身前春光。蒲家豪见他这样干脆把马诗恒的两只手按在屁股两侧，让他自己夹着臀肉向内使力按紧，腰身也往里狠操，顶得马诗恒一阵轻哼。

这种操法对久不经性爱的马诗恒来说有点受不住，屁股里那根鸡巴好像涨得更满了，操进肠肉被密密匝匝地箍着，甬道尽头像是还凭空生了一张嘴，随着顶弄节奏往里吸嘬。蒲家豪倒是痛痛快快地爽到，马诗恒手已经无力了，搭在身侧跟着起伏的情潮摩擦床单，见他这个可怜样子，蒲家豪没狠得下心再玩些花样，毕竟好久没见面，也不能一来就往死里干。

他握着马诗恒那根在白嫩肚皮上滑了不少亮晶晶腺液的性器，用了些力将头部的肉皮撸开，敏感的嫩肉骤然接触空气让马诗恒难耐地轻哼了一声，蒲家豪看着他笑，嘴里还要说几句骚话：“想不想射啊？”

马诗恒根本懒得搭理他，腰往上挺，看着是像把高潮送到他手心里的样子，只是他好像是忘了屁股里还蛰伏着东西，这时候蒲家豪看准了机会，拇指在龟头上狠搓一下，连带鸡巴也往里深顶。

刚满二十岁的小朋友哪里经得住这种玩法，蒲家豪还没摸两下就射了个干净，白浊打在肚子上，又被操得滑到床单上。高潮过后的穴道暖得很，蒲家豪一边把马诗恒射出来的东西往他舌面上按，还配合着操弄的动作，一下一下的玩那点可怜的舌尖。

意识飘在云里，马诗恒只觉得小腹被顶得一阵酸软，蒲家豪拉着他的手压着他的肚子往里操，还要问他有没有摸到顶起来的小包。马诗恒还在不应期，这么大开大合的动作把他无意识泄露的叫床声都顶乱，带着哭腔问蒲家豪：“你怎么、怎么还不射呀…”蒲家豪那点可怜的良心终于活过来了一点，亲了亲马诗恒额角，又往里操了数十下。

尿意来得比高潮快，蒲家豪把马诗恒的手压在床单上，微凉的精液把肉穴灌满，马诗恒的前端也缓缓淌出一股黏稠的清液，他意识还没回笼，以为自己是尿了，还没来得及骂蒲家豪居然在这方面说到做到，就听蒲家豪趴在他身上，咬着他耳垂说骚话。

“可以啊孤存，第一回干高潮，是不是鼓励我再来一次？”

干个通宵这种话，可是要说到做到的。


End file.
